


Ballo a corte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa di Francia [1]
Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [What if].Una drabble sull'amore silente di Oscar per il bel conte Fersen.





	Ballo a corte

Ballo a corte  
  
  


Lady Oscar avanzò, la maschera gli copriva metà del viso. Osservava Maria Antonietta ridere, con le labbra rosee e piene piegate, gli occhi socchiusi, i capelli biondi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Si passò la mano sul lungo vestito a pieghe che indossava, una ciocca le solleticò le spalle nude.

< Proprio il giorno del mio compleanno sono stata costretta a vestirmi da donna e a fingermi una sua dama di compagnia per proteggerla. Io che sono un capitano > pensò.

Avvertì dei passi alle sue spalle e arrossì, riconoscendo il conte Fersen.

“Mi duole vedere una dama non intenta a danzare. Permettete?” chiese l’uomo.

“Con piacere” rispose Oscar.

  
[109].


End file.
